


Conditioning

by i_am_op



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Conditioning, Emotional Manipulation, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_op/pseuds/i_am_op
Summary: Raoul feels a warm hand on his shoulder and instantly he kneels without even the slightest word from Erik.[Erik tries to make Raoul into his obedient dog AU]





	Conditioning

Raoul initially had obeyed his orders for the sole reason to protect Christine. He'd act as if he were a pageboy for him, follow his every whims and commands with a mad glint in his eyes with every order. He had detested every order and every act od violence Erik would inflict on him for disobeying. 

A vicomte such as Raoul being ordered around by a mere phantom was unheard of. Even just following his words had left Raoul a humiliated and ashamed mess by the end of the day. His face will be colored in red and his usual outgoing self would be replaced in a quiet, brooding act.

And he had endured it all for Christine, sweet little dainty Christine who never harmed someone in her life. She didn't deserve to have this _monster_ by her side, so Raoul endured. Erik thought it was laughable. A naive boy with wide starry eyes and one too many romance novels in his library, as Erik had teased at him, getting a fiery glare and clenched fists in return.

He was determined and confident that his resolution would not waver. No matter how many times he was humiliated, kicked around, and be treated as a butler, he would endure for Christine. 

So he endured. Painstakingly so.

* * *

 Erik, at times, would randomly kick him. Sometimes hard enough to knock him into the ground. Raoul figured Erik just took a sick pleasure of toying with people. 

Eventually, Raoul realized a pattern in these seemingly arbitrary kicks. He wouldn't kick him when Raoul was trailing behind him, busy with whatever task Erik ordered him, or when Erik was sitting down. 

Raoul learned that if he were to walk in front of Erik, he'd get a kick to the side. Despite the realization, he'd forget at times and get a harsh kick to the side, on the same spot without fail. Occasionally, he did it on purpose, just to get Erik rifled up. 

Erik kicked _hard_.

He'd rub the spot, try to soothe the pain, and the next day, most likely wake up with a bruise on his side. He wanted to yell and lash out on Erik, give him the same bouts of abuse in return, but the threats towards Christine lingered in his mind and he held his tongue.

Erik had ordered him to follow him and they walked towards his lair on a rather uneventful week of being ordered around, he paused before he could take quick strides in front of Erik. His side was still bruised and hadn't healed yet. He was unwilling to take another hit, so he waited till Erik was feets ahead of him before walking. 

Erik said nothing, but Raoul could feel that he was pleased by the small smirk of triumph on his face. Glaring daggers at him, Raoul swore he'd never do this again, please the damn demon. 

The next few days, he did it again. Not to please him or anything, Raoul had reasoned with himself internally pissed off with himself. It was just until the bruise healed he promised himself.

It took three days for the bruise to heal and he had forgotten all about it by the time it did.

But he hadn't forgotten the pain. 

If Erik's chuckle of satisfaction said anything about his cautious walking, he said nothing.

* * *

A few months later, he didn't know why he walked behind Erik, but it just felt right. As if something painful would happen if he were to dare stand in front of Erik. 

He didn't know, but he didn't want to try it. Instead, he walked behind Erik, quiet and content.

* * *

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Erik growled out the words, "Kneel."

Feeling his gut twist and feel as if they were on fire, Raoul stood still and glared at him angrily, refusing to listen to his command. 

"I said, _kneel_ ," The grip on his shoulder tightened until he felt a pain from where the hand rested.

Raoul gritted his teeth. "No."

"Kneel or Christine will be the one to kneel," Erik was angry. His shoulder felt as if it were on fire and as much as Raoul could've withstood the pain, the threats to Christine left him uneasy.

So he kneeled. His face flushed and he wanted to crawl underneath covers and never show his face again, he didn't dare look up at Erik, just stared angrily at his shoes.

Erik knelt besides him and lifted his chin upwards. Defiantly, Raoul jerked his head away from his grasp, but Erik reached out and with both his hands on the side of his face, locked his head into place.

The look only fueled his hatred for the man. Erik gave him a sadistic smirk, anger dispating as he looked at Raoul beneath him, staring at him as if he were dirt on his shoes. 

Erik did it again three days later. He placed a hand on his shoulder, which confused Raoul for a few seconds before he heard the word "Kneel."

Memories along with fustration entered as he resisted until threats were thrown out of Erik's mouth, which twisted into a disgusting smirk, once again. 

Two weeks later, Erik placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered the damn word "Kneel." Raoul obeyed reluctantly, but there were no threats that left Erik's mouth. 

Five weeks later, Raoul felt a hand on his shoulder and without thinking, he knelt on instinct. His knees crashed the ground as he hadn't prepared to kneel and he felt hot, searing pain in his knees, but he pushed it to the back of his mind in favor of looking up at Erik. 

His smirk said everything, but Raoul ignored it.

* * *

Raoul walked behind Erik, walking towards the bed that Erik slept at. Confused, he followed behind silently, watching as Erik sat down on his bed. It squeaked underneath his weight and Raoul awkwardly stood in front of him, fidgeting as he awaited his order. 

Erik touched his shoulder. 

Knees hit the ground in an instant. The pain felt nonexistent as he nervously looked up towards Erik, checking to see if he was irritated or vexed of any sorts. 

His face was neutral and didn't seem to be showing any sort of emotion. He was even more confused when Erik took off his pants and and his under garments to his knees and revealed his member. 

Raoul felt a blushed dust his face as he looked away. His indecency left him flustered and shy as he stuttered half-baked questions to just fill the silence.

"Raoul. Shut up and suck," His voice was comanding and authorative. Raoul's facw turned slowly back towards the cock in front of him, staring back at him threateningly. 

He didn't want to disobey, but he didn't want to. Shakingly, he lifted his arms slightly, conflicted. 

He was scared, he realized, of his anger. Scared of what would happen to Christine and what would haapen to himself if he disobeyed. He felt phantom pains throughout his bodies, from placed where he had been struck and the fear only grew.

Swallowing his resistance down at the thought, he took the member in his hand, staring down at it, unsure of what to do. He stared it down a few more moments, before Erik interjected,

"What are you waiting for? _Suck_."

The last word was said in a growl and instantly, without a second thought, Raoul enclosed his mouth around the thing. It was big and he had difficulty enclosing the mouth around everything. He started from the tip, swirling his tongue around it experimentally, having his hair pulled by Erik in response. It hurt, but he said nothing as he progessed down.

He made sure not to scrape his teeth in fear of Erik's displeasure and sucked. It really was big, his jaw aching from opening it wide to accommodate Erik's size. He reached the farthest down he could without vomitting, and sucked as hard as he could.

Moans came from Erik as he thrusted as Raoul did so. Raoul uncomfortably gripping the sheets of Erik's bed so he could steady himself as Erik thrusted upwards every few seconds. 

His member was hot and wet from his saliva and Raoul grasped the remaining inches he couldn't fit into his mouth. Erik's moans confirmed his approval. 

He sucked for a few more minure, jaws burning, until Erik, hands still curled in his hair, slammed his head down to the hilt of his cock, having it hit way down past comfort level. Raoul made a small noise of protest, which was muffled by the cock in his mouth. He forced himself not to gag, as tears formed in his eyes, and said nothing as Erik spilled his load. 

It was hot, the insides of his mouth were warm and sticky. He let his mouth leave Erik's cock and opened his mouth to show the white load that Erik had left in his mouth.

"Swallow," Erik ordered him, his sharp eyes looking at Raoul, checking to see his throat bob as he swallowed. 

It was thick, tasted horrible, and it went down his throat like it was oil. It felt like his was clinging to his throat. He nearly choked trying to get it down, but when he looked up, Erik seemed satisfied as he pulled up back his underwear and pants.

Relief flooded his senses and he felt himself relax, glad that just swallowing his release was enough to make him happy. The next time he had sucked on his member, he swallowed without being ordered, letting it go down his throat easier, as if it were water instead of hot, sticky cum. 

The smile on Erik's face left him joyful too. 

* * *

Anger, he realized, was the one emotion that terrified him.

Whenever there was a disgruntled frown or furrowed brows on Erik's face, Raoul was on his knees at his beck and call, ready to please him. With just a small sigh that escaped his mouth, Raoul stood between his legs, sucking him off, wanting so desperately to relieve him off his anger. 

Anger meant pain and words of hate and threats spewing out of his mouth. Thoughts of protecting Christine slowly left his mind and thoughts of keeping Erik pleased and satisfied were his only goal. Why did he listen and stay with Erik?

He did not know.

He only knew that listening and staying left Erik with a small smile on his face and those smiles left him feeling as if he had been rewarded. 

Raoul only wanted to keep Erik in a pleasureable and agreeable mood. It was the only purpose he had. 

Erik, Erik, Erik, Erik. 

The only thought and name that entered his mind with every living moment and breath he took, Erik was the only thing that filled his mind.

Days spent outside of his lair decreased, meetings with friends were few as Erik hated it when he was with someone other than himself, and eventually, the lair was more home than ever. 

This was daily ritual. Come into the lair, listen to Erik's whims and wnats, keep him appeased and go home, sometimes even sleep in Erik's own bed. 

Daily ritual. 

And then a curly hired girl with the biggest chesnut eyes ruined this ritual. 

He didn't know her name, only that she had the most beautiful eyes that stared at him, as he heard her cries. 

"I'm worried. Please, tell me what's happening," The girl's eyes were red and puffy as she grasped his hands. For a few moments, he felt his heart beat and he forgot Erik's name for a second. 

"W-Who?" He hesitantly stuttered, taking a step back. 

"Raoul, what's wrong with you? It's me, Christine. Little Lotte. You're so pale and you act like everything's going to attack you. _Please_ , Raoul just tell me--"

Beautiful. She was so beautiful. Her tears did nothing to alleviate her beauty and he felt his heart skip a beat. 

And then, he ran away, back to the lair, away from this girl which confused him and dared disrupt his normal daily ritual. 

He ran into the lair, a haggard mess, surprising Erik who had been deeply concentrated on his music. His face scrunched up in annoyance before noticing Raoul's expression, looking as if he was in a stupor. 

He walked over to him and lifted his face towards him. 

"Erik, please. I need you. I don't-- Little Lotte--" Raoul trailed off, still wide eyed and in a daze. 

Erik slowly walked over to him and tenderly hugged him. It was warm and comforting, leaving him a mess of emotions before letting himself contently enjoying it. This was usually reserved for a reward, so rare and few in between, so he relinquished in it, bathed in the heat of the other man. 

"Erik--"

"Stay," Erik whispered, interrupting him. 

There was a hand on his shoulder. 

He kneeled. 

"Stay."

"Yes. Please," He whispered back, staring at his shoe as if it were the most interestinf in the world. 

"Good. Mine. All mine," Erik said, his voice was filtered with possessiveness and it almost seemed like a promise of security. Raoul looked up. 

He had a smile on his face.

It was more beautiful than anything on earth, even the face of the stunning girl who he had met. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was written in a hurry, but conditioning idea came into my head and i had to get it down


End file.
